Betty Boop's Hollywood Mystery
Betty Boop's Hollywood Mystery ---- Betty Boop, that singing and dancing ray of cartoon sunshine, takes on the wacky and wonderful world of Hollywood and its moguls, mansions and mysteries in this brand new animated adventure. Set in the 1930s and reflecting the original Max Fleischer "rubber hose" style of animation, Betty Boop's Hollywood Mystery is a delightful mix of music, surrealism and the classic detective genre. Our story opens at a run-down but busy diner somewhere near Nowhere and Vine in the heart of old Hollywood. Here we find Betty and her pals, Bimbo and Koko, working for Diner Dan, the grumpiest boss on Earth. Dan's motto, "shut up and eat", leaves little room for appreciation of his employee's musical talents, and when he catches Betty and her friends entertaining the customers with a jazzy Hawaiian Hula revue, he explodes in a rage and fires them. But the trio has caught the eye of one Sam Slade, self proclaimed "best detective in town", who makes them an offer they cannot refuse: A job as undercover musical detectives at a fancy costume party that night. Their assignment: keep an eye on a million dollar diamond necklace worn by the elegant hostess of the party, none other than the big Hollywood movie star, Lola DaVille. At first, our heroes have the time of their lives at the splendid ball. They wow the rich and famous with a wild Latin mambo-rhumba number, complete with dancing skeletons and trumpet-blowing hobgoblins, and they even get to meet Maxwell Moviola, a big director over at the famous Moolah Studios. Soon, however, things take a nasty turn: they spot a suspicious skulking figure wearing a sinister mask, then the chandelier is shot out, and in the darkness someone steals Lola's necklace and leaves Betty Boop holding - a smoking gun! Koko and Bimbo watch helplessly as Betty is arrested by Lt. Snuffer and carted off to jail, but soon they turn up (disguised as lawyers) and give Betty the lowdown on the caper: the thief got away but he dropped the sinister mask, which bears the insignia, "Property of Moolah Studios". Betty's chance to find out who stole the mask from the studio comes as Lt. Snuffer engineers her release from jail, hoping that by following her the police can find the necklace. The trio head straight for the vast and mysterious Moolah Studios, where they find out that Lola's secretary Miss Green was behind the robbery, and that her accomplice was none other than Sam Slade the detective, who had hired them with the idea of setting them up as the fallguys, the scapegoats, for the jewelry heist. Held at gunpoint by the double-dealing detective Slade, the clever Miss Boop blinds the villains with their own loot, the brilliant dazzling diamond, and our trio leads them on a wild chase through the big Hollywood dream factory. The pursuit ends in a climatic scramble on a Busby Berkeley set, with director Maxwell Moviola a witness to Betty, Bimbo and Koko outwitting the villainous Slade and Green."Brilliant, Brilliant!" cries Maxwell, and Betty's hopes of stardom seem to be realized but... it turns out that a goldfish from one of the fishbowl costumes is what caught the director's attention, and Betty, Koko and Bimbo are left in the dark. But a pleading (singing) telegram from a reformed Diner Dan gets them back to the old diner, where they now are given free musical rein and the customers are regaled with a final musical number, in which Betty sings of lessons learned and values re-affirmed with the song "You Don't Have to Be a Star to Be a Star". As Betty sums up, "The best place to wait for your big break is with your friends!". Quotes *Betty Boop: "Oooh! Betty Boop at your service!" *Female Hippo: "That Betty Boop is really sweet!" *Diner Dan: "Where dem plates! Speed it up! An watch the grill for me!" *Miss Green: "Remember Mr Slade, I'm counting on you!" *Sam Slade: "That waitress and her pals are pretty entertaining" *Miss Green: "Sorry I can't stay to watch the show!" *Diner Dan: "I've had enough of you morons, your fired!" *Bimbo: "You mean like musical detectives?" *Betty Boop: "We don't know much about detecting but we could surely find out, right boys?" *Lola DaVille: "Miss Green, send an autographed photo to that Clown." *Lola DaVille: "Seize that woman! How dare you steal my treasure you little guttersnipe!" *Lola DaVille: "Somebody call the police!" *Betty Boop: "That's not my gun, somebody with a big nose mask put it in my hand!" *Lola DaVille: "A likely story..." *Betty Boop: "Oh, no... but I didn't do anything honest..." *Betty Boop: "Koko, Bimbo help me!" *Betty Boop: "I'm innocent, innocent do you hear me!" *Lt. Snuffer: "Listen sister you better sing and fast!" *Betty Boop: "Why your Miss Green!" *Miss Green: "Oh, yes...THE MOUSY ONE!" *Miss Green: "Why you little!" *Sam Slade: "I'll fill ya with lead!" *Betty Boop: "That nutsy-doopsy!" Characters *Betty Boop *Bimbo *Koko the Clown *Miss Green *Sam Slade *Lola Daville *Billy Boop *The Old Man of the Mountain *Wiffle Piffle *Diner Dan *Maxwell Moviola *Lt. Snuffer *Prop Man Cast & Crew *Melissa Fahn as Betty Boop *Michael Bell *Lucille Bliss as Miss Green *Hamilton Camp as Maxwell Moviola *Jodi Carlisle as Lola DaVille *Bill Farmer as Prop Man *Toby Gleason *Gregory Jones *Randi Merzon *Roger Rose *James Ward *Japhet Asher *Bruce L Paisner *Stephen Wells (Executive Producer) *Tim Berglund (Art Director) *John Hays (Animation Director) *Gregory Jones (Music) *Dennis Green (Lyrics) *Ali Marie Matheson (Writer) *Heather Selick (Producer) *George Evelyne (Director) *Richard Fleischer (Creative Consultant) *(Colossal) Pictures *George Evelyn *John Hays *Timothy Berglund *Bud Luckey *Tom Bertino *Pam Stalker *Karl Torge *Gordon Clark *Susan Crossley *Wang Film Productions Co., Ltd. (Cuckoo¹s Nest) *Wan-Ling Chiu *Ti-Han Lo *Yin-Chu Wu *Wen-Huang Liu *Der-Long Yeh *Mei-Chih Chu *Pao-Hsiu Chen *Yueh-Lan Ho *Sheng-Ya Chang *Katie Rauh (Production Supervisor) *Amy Capen (Production Coordinator) *Renee Skoll (Producer Assistant) *Carol Brzezinski (Editor) *Edgar Burksen (Edior) *Lori Muttersbach (Assistant Editor) *Ted Chavalas (Sound Effects) *Bill Westwick (Negative Cutter) *Elaine Craig Ron Knight (Voice Casting) *Michele Linfante (Voice Coach) *TRACK READER Skip Craig *Buzzy's (Voice Recording) *VIDEO POST PRODUCTION *MIX One Pass Inc. *Russian Hill Recording *EXECUTIVE IN CHARGE OF PRODUCTION *James R. McGee, Jr. (Production Executive) *Austin Hearst (Production Executive) *Greg Jones (Music) Music *"Pretty Big Shout" *"Diner Dan Stomp" *"Betty's Cakewalk" *"Stove-o-Mania!" *"Movie Star Island" performed by Melissa Fahn *"Swingin DaVille's" *"Mysterious Rhythm" performed by Melissa Fahn *"Poor Little Jailbird" performed by Melissa Fahn *"General Hospital Blues" *"Minor Drag Rag" *"Sexy Miss Green" *"Mysterious Rhythm Rag" *"Bubble in Trouble" performed by Melissa Fahn *"Dan's New Diner" *"You Don't Have to Be a Star to Be a Star" performed by Melissa Fahn *"Star Credits" Gallery 0.jpg 7777.jpg Aloysius in Betty Boops Hollywood Mystery.PNG BB HW MYSTERY.jpg B vs mrs green.jpg Bbomisdebetboehollyd07.jpg Betty holywood.png Bettyboop3.jpg Bimbo hollywood.png Hollywood.jpg Lola Deville.png Oldy.PNG Sammy.png HollyBoop1.png HollyBoop2.png HollyBoop3.png HollyBoop10.png mystery8.png mystery9.png mystery10.png mystery7.png mystery3.png mystery2.png mystery4.png mystery5.png animal fwends hollywood.PNG bettyboopa.PNG bop end 2.PNG bopend.PNG bopend3.PNG boppaloppa1.PNG boppaloppa4.PNG botty boop1.PNG botty boop2.PNG botty boop3.PNG lola lasmell.PNG lola lasmell2.PNG lola lasmell3.PNG lola lasmell4.PNG nutsy dopesy.PNG Trivia *The singing and dancing flapper squealing "Boop-Oop-a-Doop" takes on the wacky and wonderful world of Hollywood and its moguls, mansions and mysteries in this new animated adventure set in the 1930s, where she plays detective and gets caught up in a web of comedy and suspense. *Animation historian Karl Cohen interviewed the director, who stated: "In this story, she is the classic Betty-who wears her skirts pretty short and shows a little garter, but is still very sweet and innocent." The most obvious difference between the classic 30s Boop cartoons and our TV special is color. In our production, the characters are rendered in wonderful, post-modern candy colors, with backgrounds that are subtle pastels." *Also known as The Betty Boop Movie Mystery. *Bimbo and Koko the Clown appear as Betty's best friends *Bimbo is colored blue. *Mae Questel was considered for the role but was busy filming Woody Allen's New York Stories. According to a 1987 article Bernadette Peters was also considered for the role, including Cyndi Lauper (among several other women) who the Fleischer Studios really wanted but neither were chosen, instead they decided to go in a new direction and Melissa Fahn was given the role. *The film was later sold to the Disney Channel in 1993. See Also *''The Romance of Betty Boop'' (1985) *''The Betty Boop Movie'' (1993) *''Betty Boop's Hollywood Mystery'' at Hearst Entertainment *''Betty Boop's Hollywood Mystery'' (Script) ---- Category:Episodes Category:1989 Category:Betty Boop's Hollywood Mystery Category:The Betty Boop Movie Mystery